


The Ring

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, Chat Noir death, F/M, Identity Reveal, ladybug death, ultimate power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: After an akuma gravely injures Chat Noir, Ladybug uses the Ultimate Power to change everything.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Ring

She never meant for it to end like this. She was a hero, supposed to save people, but instead, she was standing in a pool of blood, watching as her partner died in front of her. There was never a time she had felt more helpless, not even when she had taken her miraculous off and been turned into a Reflekta clone. This was so much worse, knowing that she could have saved him, that she could have done something. But she didn’t.

It felt like there had been a wall in her way, stopping her from reaching Chat, keeping her far enough away that he died alone, but close enough that she could hear him begging for help. It was torture.

Even now, she couldn’t move. The sun was rising behind her, bathing everything in the yellow glow of a new day. Mornings were supposed to be a fresh start, but this one was tainted with the blood of a hero. They would be found soon. People would see her on the roof, unmoving, and come to investigate. They would see Chat Noir, lying on the roof, soaked in crimson blood, a vine from the latest akuma protruding from his stomach. The realisations would begin. She could have saved him. Ladybug let Chat Noir die. She didn’t even bother helping jump. She just watched as he suffered.

No. That couldn’t happen. 

With a single thought, electricity flew through Ladybug’s veins, crumbling the invisible wall in front of her. She had to get out of there. 

Lunging forward, Ladybug felt the blood stick to the soles of her suit, staining it. But it didn’t concern her. She kept moving, one foot in front of another until she reached Chat’s body. In her mind, there was only one thing to do, one thing to really protect Chat Noir now. 

The ring was cold against her fingers, even through the material wrapped around her body. In front of her eyes, the colour faded from the ring. It was back to its normal silver in seconds, but now it looked different. Dull. Faded. Like the life had drained out of it. 

Reality finally crashed down upon Ladybug’s shoulders. Chat Noir was dead, and she was holding his miraculous in his hand. A bright flash surrounded Chat Noir, dissolving his suit and returning him to his civilian self. Ladybug choked back sobs as she realised who was lying in front of her. 

Adrien Agreste. The boy that had been the focus of her heart for so long. 

Ladybug could feel herself begin to shake, the world fading away around her. It was like everything else had dissolved, crumbling away and tumbling into the void. She felt like she was alone, well and truly. The only person she could rely on in these kinds of situations was gone, and there was no way to bring him back. 

She had already called the miraculous ladybugs, but they hadn’t healed his injuries, hadn’t mended the broken bones or the torn skin. When it mattered the most, they were useless.

The only thing that was gone was the pool of blood around Adrien’s body. The roof was almost exactly as it had been before the akuma, except for them. Two tiny people against the world, basically nothing in comparison to the universe surrounding them. 

“I’m sorry, Chat Noir, Adrien, whoever you really were. You were the best partner I could have asked for, and I wish I could have done something to have saved you.” The words seemed hollow and empty, even when she meant them more than anything else in the world. “I would do anything to get you back.”

Then it clicked. She had both miraculous, she could harness the Ultimate Power and be granted one wish. Even if it meant there were severe consequences, Chat Noir was worth that. Having her partner back was worth it.

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Ladybug staggered as the wave of power hit her body. It felt like her energy was being sucked into her new miraculous, but she forced herself to adjust. For Chat Noir. 

Plagg didn’t say anything. He just looked solemn. The world around him was darker without his latest Chat Noir.

Ladybug was so caught up in her newly found power that she had completely blocked out everything around her. Including both her emotions and the butterfly slowly fluttering closer and closer to her. None of it mattered anymore.

Already knowing how to transform with the cat miraculous, Ladybug rolled her shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension that was beginning to weigh on her. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop now. “Plagg, Tikki, combine!”

The flash of light that came from transforming usually wasn’t this bright. The entire rooftop was bathed in bright purple light, surrounding Ladybug and changing her appearance almost completely. Her suit was the same colour of purple that the light flash had been, with gold lines looping and weaving over her body. The new transformation had also taken the ribbons from her hair and changed her eyes. No longer were they the friendly, familiar blue. Instead, cold, golden irises skittered over her surroundings, judging, calculating. She only had one chance to get this right.

Still ignored, the akuma collided with her back, absorbing into her suit without a sound. Ladybug stumbled forward, the power of the akuma knocking her off balance again. Her body heated and a light mask appeared in front of her face. 

“Ladybug, now that you have the Ultimate Power, you can grant whichever wish your heart desires. I am merely here to suggest an alternative wish.” Breaking the pattern that had developed over the years since the first akuma, Hawk Moth addressed Ladybug with her usual superhero name. Being creative didn’t matter anymore, not when he was so close to his final victory.

“I don’t need any of your suggestions, not when this is your fault, Hawk Moth!” Ladybug spun, pointing to Adrien’s body. She knew Hawk Moth would be able to see the same thing, but she didn’t know how much longer she could look before she broke, too.

The light mask in front of her face disappeared and Ladybug collapsed to the ground. She watched as a white butterfly flew past her, being pushed around by the wind that was starting to pick up. Hawk Moth had given up, too. Not a single explanation came to Ladybug’s mind, but she wouldn’t complain. There was no way she could fight akumas alone so soon after Chat’s death. 

High above them, the sun shone, reminding Ladybug how much time was passing. The world was moving on, unaware of everything that had occurred in the previous few hours. Ladybug sat up, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. For a moment, everything seemed calm, just Ladybug and the warm rays falling on her. 

Ladybug was reminded of her new powers when the wind pushed her hair against her face. There was still a chance that the wish could work and bring Chat Noir back. Everything would return to normal and they could go back to being the heroes of Paris, only having to worry about the latest akuma. She would be more careful next time, not let Chat Noir throw himself into the path of danger, refuse to let him sacrifice himself time after time to save her.

This all could have been avoided.

Words began to flow, sealing the wish granted by using both miraculous stones at once. “I wish Chat Noir hadn’t been hit by that akuma.”

The ring on her finger began to glow purple and the golden lines began to light up. A wave of power spread over the roof, creating an opalescent purple dome. Ladybug watched as the vine protruding from Chat Noir’s stomach dissipated, allowing the wound to heal in seconds. As Chat Noir opened his eyes, Ladybug felt a sharp pain through her stomach. 

“M’lady?” Chat Noir moved towards Ladybug, confused. “What happened to your suit?”

Ladybug gasped as the pain shattered the thoughts circling through her mind. When she managed to look down, she saw a vine growing from her stomach, just like the one that had killed Chat Noir. Her purple suit was stained with blood, the dark liquid pooling around her.

“No, Ladybug! No! How did this happen?” Dropping to his knees in front of Ladybug, Chat cradled her face in his hands. “What happened?”

Smiling, Ladybug pressed her forehead against Chat Noir’s. “Don’t feel bad for me, Chat Noir. This was my choice to make, even if it ended like this.”

Chat flew to his feet, picking Ladybug up and propelling them into the air with his baton. “I can get you to a hospital, they can save you!” 

When they landed on the ground in front of the hospital, Chat Noir dropped his baton and sprinting into the building. People moved out of his way, their mouths dropping open as they saw the state of their heroes.

“Somebody get help!”

“Chaton, it’s okay. You were the best partner I’ve ever had, and the last few years have been some of the best of my life. I love you, Adrien Agreste.” Ladybug smiled gently as her eyes fluttered shut for the last time. 

Everything in the room seemed to stop, affected by the weight of the situation and the loss of one of Paris’ most important heroes.

But nothing could compare to the storm swirling inside Chat Noir’s mind. And no one could predict what he would do with the rage towards Hawk Moth he was harbouring.


End file.
